His Burden To Bare
by Lil Mexican
Summary: He was taken, kidnapped right under their noses. The Titans rise once more and the gods try desperately to get him back, he is their only hope. Their only chance.
1. Kidnapped

His Burden To Bare

**He was taken, kidnapped right under their noses. The Titans rise once more and the gods try desperately to get him back, he is their only hope. Their only chance.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything...**

**After TLO**

It's been two long months sense it happened. Percy was stolen away from them.

*Flashback*

It was a quiet night in camp half-blood. The cleaning harpies doing their sweep if the grounds without a single noise. It was a new moon so the camp seemed considerably dark. Two shadows could be seen sneaking amongst the trees.

They were to large men, their faces hidden in the shadows. They walked stealthily towards a certain cabin, one goal in their mind. Apron reaching the sea-shell covered cabin the first man quietly opened the door while the second stood guard outside.

A sudden scream filled the air as the first figure came out with a boy, he had sea-green eyes and messy black hair. He wore basketball shorts and a blue t-shirt. The second man laughed while the camp started to awaken.

And just like that, they left with a golden flash of light, their mission wad completed. Perseus Jackson was in their clutches.

Annabeth ran towards the Poseidon cabin fully aware of who yelled. When she arrived she saw the door was wide open and the room a mess.

Percy nowhere to be found. Her eyes widened as she ran towards the big house as fast as her feet would allow it. She burst through the door to see an anxious Chiron as he was about to leave.

"Annabeth what happened" he asked concern evident in his voice.

"S-someone's taken Pe-Percy she managed through gasped as she groves for air.

*End Flashback*

Ever sense that day the camp had been mourning. Hera was in a fit about how she couldn't do her plan and Hermes was devastated. Crying like he did for Luke but harder because he couldn't protect Percy. The other gods tried to comfort him to no avail.

Everyone steered clear of Poseidon, no words could describe how grief stricken and furious he was. The ocean went wild with storms all over the globe, earthquakes killed thousands and storms surged.

One time out of desperation Zeus had tried to calm his brother by telling him he was only a Demi-god.

Biggest mistake of his immortal life. The storms became more severe and he nearly killed Zeus right then and there.

Annabeth could do nothing as Chiron would not allow her to go out in the horrid weather due to Poseidon

Once again Perseus Jackson had managed to bring more rainy days to camp..

** well that's that! Hope you guys like it so far! This is a short chapter just to start up the story! Thanks for reading and please review! R&R**


	2. Lost And Found

His Burden To Bare

**He was taken, kidnapped right under their noses. The Titans rise once more and the gods try desperately to get him back, he is their only hope. Their only chance.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything...**

**After TLO**

The two months were long and hard for those who had been close to Percy, the weather was still a ness and Hermes refused to do any work. Only spending his time looking for Percy.

Artemis helped aswell, seeing as she couldn't just let the only respectable man in the world die of a silly cause.

Annabeth was trying to pin down the person that would do this, but given that Percy had such a large enemy list there was little hope. She cried sometimes, worrying for him. Most people gave her sympathy looks but she ignored them. 

She didn't dare cry infront of anyone. Her pride wouldn't allow it. Sighing she whent to her bunk and stared at a picture of Percy for a bit before drifting off to sleep.

The gods were in the throne room of Olympus, an urgent meeting had been called.

Zeus was surround stiffly in his throne, his pin stripped suit well ironed and his electric blue eyes full of worry. Once all the gods were comfortable he spoke.

"The titans rise once more, this time Oceanus is leading them. They plan to bring father back near the end of the next war." there were collective gasps around the room

"We can still beat them, we did it last time didn't we?" Ares spoke smugly. Hermes glared.

"If you don't remember Percy was the one who saved us last time, now that he's missing.." Hermes trailed off. Some of the gods bowed there head.

"We'll just look for someone better then Peter, it shouldn't be hard" Dyonsious spoke up looking board. Apollo wasted no time, he immediately stood up and flew across the room his bow drawn, the tip of his arrow agents Mr. D's neck.

The room grew quiet, no one has ever seen him so mad, not even Artemis. Apollo's eyes were dark and his knuckles white as he continued to glare at the wine god.

"You heartless man, let me hear you say one more thing about him and I'll rip your throat out" Apollo warned, his voice was an icy whisper.

"Sit down Apollo" Zeus said regaining control of the situation while trying to hide his surprise. Apollo continued to glare a while longer but he soon put his bow down and walked back to his throne, refusing to look in the wine god's direction.

"He does have a point" Hera spoke up. She got a couple glares but continued as if she never saw them.

"We can find a demigod stronger then Perseus" she insisted.

Out of nowhere Artemis started laughing hard, the others looked at her questioningly.

"Over the years I have studied Perseus, to see if he would have enough power to beat Kronos. The only person stronger then him would be a god, even some of us do not match him." she finished looking straight at Ares, who in turn narrowed his eyes. TH others knew this, no one could out do Percy.

"There is nothing more for me to say, I will continue looking for Perseus." she spoke then flashed out him a golden aurora.

Artemis appeared in the middle of her hunters camp. Thalia was pacing back and forth looking at the ground in deep concentration.

"Thalia, is something wrong?" Artemis asked as she walked forward. Thalia looked up relief and hope in her eyes.

"My lady, we have found a lead to Percy" She spoke excitedly. Artemis nodded seriously.

"Show me" she demanded.

*Mt. Tam*

The hunters walked swiftly through the mountain, Artemis was leading the way.

She had remembered the last time she was there, when Zoe died. Artemis motioned fir her hunters to stay and there while she checked things out in any case of trubble. Atlas would still be there. She thought as she moved through the mountain, looking for signs of the remaining titans. She could give him a well earned arrow through the chest.

Mentaly agreeing with herself she headed over to Atlas seeing Percy was not there, Thalia would be disappointed. When she reached the spot she was looking for she looked up from the gound and froze.

Bloody hands were gripping a cloud, scars ran down his arms as he balanced the sky on his shoulders.

Black, mattered hair clung to his forehead. His eyes were closed as he struggled under the burden.

The man's head suddenly snapped up and he looked straight at Artemis, his eyes growing wide.

With effort she managed to speak but she could only utter one word 

"Perseus"

** well that's that! Hope you guys like it so far! Sorry this chapter is so short...Also as you can see percy has high places in my mind...i like giving him attention even if he doesnt want it...lol...I just wanted to do one before school tomorrow (first day) *shivers* Thanks for reading and please review! R&R**


	3. The Hidden Secret Revealed

His Burden To Bare

**He was taken, kidnapped right under their noses. The Titans rise once more and the gods try desperately to get him back, he is their only hope. Their only chance.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything...**

**After TLO**

Percy's eyes widened in shock as he realized who stood before him.

"L-lady Artemis" He stammered. He shifted a bit so his bloodied hands could get a better grip of the sky.

Artemis immediately rushed forward, whistling loudly at the same time. She kneeled to try and take the burden. Percy instead tightened his grip.

"Give me the sky Perseus" Artemis insisted looking at him dead on. Percy shook his head.

"I got it" he managed between a pant.

"Just find Atlas" he continued. Footsteps could be herd from behind and when they stopped collective gasps filled the air. The hunters had arrived. Thalia slowly stepped forward, her piercing blue eyes full of concern as she looked Percy over.

"Percy she managed, her voice calm. Her expression showed otherwise. Percy managed to give her a weak smile.

"Long time no see Thals" He whispered.

"How long have you been there?" she asked as she moved closed to sit besides Percy.

"Ever sense I whent missing" he murmured. He starred into the distance seeing nothing. Artemis's and Thalia's expression were mingled with shock and concern.

"I'll be right back" she murmured before disappearing in a shower of gold.

*Olympus Throne Room*

The meeting was still in session, the tension in the air high as Apollo continued to glare at the wine god and the others filled with concern. Poseidon was slouching in his chair, staring off into space. The twinkle he once had was long gone. A cold defeated look was set in his eyes.

A flash of light suddenly illuminated the room. There stood Artemis, she had a concerned look in her eyes as she starred at the others. Zeus followed his eyebrows, but before he could speak Artemis beat him to it.

"I have found Perseus" she quickly spoke. Poseidon's head snapped up as she finished.

"Where us he?" Poseidon questioned while standing from his throne. Hermes and Apollo did the same. Artemis's eyes then became grave as she spoke.

"It is best you find out for yourselves" she whispered and flashed away. The other gods immediately followed suit. Each of them wondering why they should have to find out for themselves.

The awnser was revealed to them when they appeared in Mt. Tam. Thalia had a warm rag in her hand as she gently rubbed the bloom away from Percy's wounds.

"Percy" Poseidon whispered, his voice cracking. He rushed forward immediately while the others were frozen in place. Poseidon kneeled next to Percy, and just like how Artemis had done he tried to take the sky. Percy once again tightened his grip.

"It's alright dad, I got it" he mumbled. Poseidon continued to stare at him but let it go.

"Who did this to you? What happened? Are you hurt" Poseidon suddenly spoke, all his questions flowing out at once. Percy just smiled.

"It's nice to see you again dad" he mumbled. His dad smiled sadly at him. Hermes and Apollo then moved forward. Hermes provided Percy comfort along with Poseidon as Apollo fixed him up.

Zeus, who had been listening quietly behind spoke up.

"I sense the presence of a Titan, I suggest all of you start looking for him" Zeus ordered. The gods nodded and flashed out.

Only Zeus, Poseidon and Athena remained. Athena had notice percy didnt have any grey hair, nit even from the last time he took the sky. The long silence was then broken by Athena's questions.

"Perseus, how long have you been there" She asked. Percy looked around nervously but awnsered.

"About two months" he muttered. Zeus's and Poseidon's faces were filled with shock. But Athena knew better.

She knows. Percy thought as he tried to avoid her gaze. He should have known that she would have found out, it was only a matter if time.

"There us no other Titan that we know of is there" Athena questioned. Percy just looked at the hard packed dirt under him. Zeus narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean there is no other Titan we know of? I can sense him!" Zeus insisted, his electric blue eyes clashing with Athena's stormy grey.

"Have you ever felt that certain presence before?" she countered. Zeus furrowed his brow and shook his head.

"What are you trying to say Athena" Poseidon cut in, his voice questioning.

Athena then looked back at Percy who slowly raised his head. She knew, she would tell everyone. What was there to fight for anymore?

"I'm saying that" Athena paused and looked at Percy's deep green pools. They were begging for her not to tell. He gripped the sky so hard his knuckles turned white. His scarlet blood a deep shade agents his skin.

The other two noticed Athena staring and looked t him. Zeus's eyes grew wide in realization, Poseidon looked concerned and confused.

"What" he pressed.

"I'm saying that Percy knows the Titan" She paused and Percy flinched as he stared desperately at his father.

"He I the Titan"

**That wasnt as long as I would have hoped... Anyways, thanks sooooo much for reading! Sorry for not updating school has been crazy! Please review! I dont care if irs one word! You dont have to go all out! I wull update as soon as i can and how far along i am in my stories is on my profile at the bottom! The more reviews the faster i update! Thanks for reading! (sorry for the crappy spelling and grammer)R&R**


	4. It Can Not be Conquered

His Burden To Bare

**He was taken, kidnapped right under their noses. The Titans rise once more and the gods try desperately to get him back, he is their only hope. Their only chance.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything...**

**After TLO**

Poseidon's face grew pale as he stared at his son who had bowed his head.

"What" Athena herd a voice from behind. She turned around to be met by the rest of the Olympians. There eyes moved from Percy to Athena.

"What did you say" Hermes whispered clenching his fist. Athena looked at the others who were looking at her curiously.

"Perseus is the Titan." She repeated.

"N-no..." Aphrodite whimpered as a small glistening tear rolled down her cheek. Hermes just stood riged. Unmoving as he stared at Percy. His head was shaking slowly back and fourth.

"That can't be, Titans can't make other Titans. They can only make gods. You must be mistaken." He whispered slowly moving towards Percy. His eyes never left the boy as he spoke. Athena shook her head in apology.

"It's true" she whispered softly. When Hermes reached Percy he crouched down and gave him an akward hug. Unnoticed to himself he started crying, sobs shaking his body as he hugged the boy tighter.

"No, no. I can't lose you t-to. I can't." Hermes repeated over an over. Tears started rolling down Percy's cheeks as he listened.

After a short while, Hermes was able to get his breathing under control. Athena laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and he slowly let go of Percy. Poseidon then moved forward and gently twisted his fingers through his son's jet black hair.

Percy looked up a little shocked by the action. But sure enough a small smile formed on his lips, though his eyes held no warmth but worry.

"Your not mad?" Percy questioned. Poseidon gave Percy a sad smile.

"Don't think such a thing, I'm not mad." Poseidon whispered back. This time Percy smiled, his eyes filled with hope.

"Perseus, I need you to tell me everything that happened." Athena spoke seriously as she gazed at his sea green eyes. Percy hesitated but spoke.

"What do you want to know" He asked. By this time all the gods had circled around him.

"Tell us who did this to you, how and what are you the Titan of?" She replied. Percy shifted a bit but soon began his story.

"All I remember when I woke up I felt powerful, but not like you guys. It felt...it was a horrible feeling. I-I don't know..." Percy trailed off. The power of the Titans Athena thought. She nodded at him telling him to continue.

"I didn't recognize who was next to me, but I think I know who it is..." Percy once again trailed off.

"Who?" Zeus asked looking directly at the boy. Percy flinched slightly and looked up to meet his electric blue eyes.

"Oceanus" Percy spoke clearly.

"What!" Poseidon bellowed so loud it sent a shockwave around and the earth shook slightly. Zeus gave him a warning look, telling him to calm down. The other gods narrowed there eyes. Ares had a wild grin on his face, Aphrodite looked murderous and the rest had on blank expressions, lost in thought.

"Percy" Athena said slowly.

"What are you the Titan of?" She questioned. Percy once again flinched and mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" Demeter asked leaning forward. Percy sighed and clearly spoke.

I'm the Titan of war." The gods blinked in surprise.

"You gotta be kidding me." Ares groaned.

"Percy." Poseidon interrupted before an argument started.

"Why do you not let anyone help you with the sky?" He questioned. The gods again turned his attention to him. Looking down he spoke so low the gods could barely hear.

"This is not my full power, that is why my blood is still red. Oceanus put a curse on me, once I get out of here my power will be exposed. But you guys already know..." Percy trailed off.

"We need to find Atlas immediately" Athena declared. The others nodded and flashed off. Zeus looked at Percy once more before speaking.

"You can tell me what you forgot to say to the others." He said. Athena and Poseidon furrowed their brows before looking back at Percy who had gone pale.

"Percy.." Poseidon asked. Percy clenched his eyes shut and reluctantly spoke.

"The curse, he will be able to control my body, he want me to get out so I can kill you all." Percy whispered. Athena narrowed her eyes.

"Did he tell you the name of the curse?" she questioned. Percy nodded.

"The feared deed." He mumbled. Athena's eyes widened in shock. Of all the curses, why this one?

"Athena, what is it? Is it curable?" Poseidon quickly questioned.

"The Feared Deed. Made by the Fates themselves. To overtake one's path. The only way to cure it is..." Athena trailed off as she starred at Percy's green eyes.

"How do I cure it" He desperately asked.

"The task you can never do..." Athena murmured.

"To watch everyone around you fall. You can't do this Perseus. You can not conquer your flaw."

**Hey guys! Sorry it took sooooooooo long! School is wako! Also I have a long weekend so I'm going to try and update all my stories! Please review! It takes like 5 seconds! You don't have to go all out! I'm fine with one simple word! Oh and also sorry about the shortish chapter! And the spelling and grammar! If you want me to update faster you gotta review! Thanks for reading! R&R**


	5. Shouldn't Of Done That

**His Burden To Bare**

**He was taken, kidnapped right under their noses. The Titans rise once more and the gods try desperately to get him back, he is their only hope. Their only chance.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything...**

**After TLO**

Percy's hopeful eyes turned into sorrow. His brows furrowed and he bowed his head as he glared at the ground.

"Then there is no hope" He whispered.

"She's right, i can never do that." He continued. Poseidon clenched his fist and crouched down to his son's level.

"There is, I conquered my flaw, you can do s-"

"How could you even suggest that?" Percy interrupted. Poseidon flinched.

"But it's the only way to get you out." he mumbled. Percy furiously shook his head.

"I won-"

"We found Atlas!" Apollo screamed running towards Zeus. His blond hair was ruffled and his blue eyes shinned with relief. Behind him Hephaestus (A/N I hate spelling his name. I always get it wrong.) And Ares were struggling while the Titan thrashed around yelling rounds of profanities.

"Damn it just shut up! You're getting your ass back under the sky!" Ares screamed back.

"Why is that? Who takes my place now?" Atlas bellowed. His eyes then looked over and he saw Percy. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw him covered in blood. He started laughing hard. His whole body shook with the movement. He had stopped struggling and willingly moved forward.

Now he was looking down at Perseus. His eyes filled with hate. He then furrowed his eyes and leaned in closer, still being restrained by the two gods. He then smiled a cruel grin.

"Welcome to the family Titan of War." He spat. Percy flinched and his eyes grew wide. How did he know?

"How did you know?" Athena asked the question that was on everyone's mind. Instead of answering Atlas completely ignored her.

"It's a good thing that Oceanus has you under control, you're too powerful." He paused then looked right at Zeus.

"We'll defiantly win now." He continued. Zeus said nothing and kept his face firm. Lightning was flashing in his eyes as thunder far off could be herd. Atlas smirked.

"Put him under." He then spoke gruffly.

"What! Didn't you hear me?" Percy screamed at the god.

"Don't worry; a single Titan isn't any match for all the gods." Zeus replied firmly. Percy's eyes widened. His stupid pride would get them all killed. Instead Percy gripped the cloud tighter and its white colour was a stained red from his blood.

"This will be good." Atlas mumbled. The smile still smeared on his face.

"Come on Perseus; show me what you can do!" Atlas bellowed. He kicked the two gods that were restraining him away, his boot kicking Ares right in the face. As the other gods moved forward Atlas bent down and grabbed Percy's hair, pulling him from under the sky.

The sky itself almost squished them; bit Atlas was soon under, willingly taking the burden as he starred excitedly at the horrified Percy.

"Percy." Poseidon whispered taking a step forward. A sudden shockwave came out of the Titan and the gods were pushed back. The sky was a dark grey, almost black. The earth beneath them shook as the mountain itself split into two.

The red blood that was smeared all over Percy turned a brilliant gold.

A golden aurora surrounded the son of Poseidon as he starred at the ground, his hair whipping around as the winds increased. Zeus's eyes flashed as he tried to take control of the storm.

He couldn't they were an even match. The powers that he had from being a demigod son of Poseidon didn't disappear. They only increased.

"Perseus." Poseidon yelled over the wind. Atlas's wicked laughter could be herd as he shouted.

"Kill them, kill them all! We will rule once again!" He screamed. A new laughter joined Atlas's. It was a cold cruel laugh that sent shivers down their spines.

It was Percy.

He then looked up to face the other gods and the Titan. It was still Percy's face. Only Poseidon knew the difference. Those eyes did not belong to Percy; his were a bright sea green. These eyes were bluish greenish.

They were the eyes of Oceanus.

"Oceanus!" Poseidon bellowed shaking the earth. His Trident appeared in his hand, the weapon itself glowed with power. In response Percy gave him a grin.

"Miss me?" He asked. Without giving any other god time to think, he lunged, straight at the angered sea god.

**Hey guys! Sorry it's so short but i wanted to put out a chapter so i wouldn't leave all you people hanging. The next chapter will be longer! Hope you guys liked the chapter! I am working on my other stories also. Hopefully I can update sooner then I have been. Please review! Takes like two seconds! I would also like to give a special thanks to my Beta! (You know who you are!) Also i made a community and it is about sad stories. If you want me to check out your story just PM me! Thanks for reading!R&R**


	6. A Broken Promise

**His Burden To Bare**

**He was taken, kidnapped right under their noses. The Titans rise once more and the gods try desperately to get him back, he is their only hope. Their only chance.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything...**

**After TLO**

Poseidon ducked just in time to avoid the fist that had been flung at him. Swiftly he stood and punched the Titan in the stomach, sending him flying towards the edge of the mountin.

Breifly Poseidon wondered if Percy could feel anything he was doing. But as soon as the thought came it was gone. He couldn't think about that now, it would only distract him. He was sure Percy would understand.

At least he hoped he would.

Slowly the Titan stood, some ichor stained his skin and cloths. A smile was smeared on his face as he did so.

"Poseidon, did I forget to mention that I dont feel anything?" The Titan paused and Poseidon froze.

"No, not me. But Perseus." He continued slowly moving forward. Poeseidon's eyes were wide as he starred at the approching Oceanous.

"Why do you look so surprised Poseidon? Surely you must have known that I would have thought this through." Oceanous began. Poseidon didn't say a word, he only glared at the cracked ground below him as his grip on his trident tightened.

Zeus took a step forward, bolt in hand. Poseidon looked at his brother with pleading eyes, begging him not to hurt his son.

"Come now, you should really stop playing with his mind Oceanous." A new soft yet cold voice spoke. Percy smiled.

"Is it time already Nyx?" He questioned looking to his left. Just then the shadows bended and swirled around him and next to him. Nyx, goddess of the night had come.

"Yes, it is time. Leave your toys here, we have not time to waste." She continued. Poseidon then looked up to get a good look at the goddess.

Her eyes were as black as Hades. She had black, straight hair that reached down to her hip. She wore a deep v-neck dress that flowed in the winds and seemed to shimmer. She then turned towards the gods, some still confused.

"Let's see you stop us now." She mocked. Shadows once more shimmered around the two until they dissapeared into darkness.

"Percy? Why did he go with Nyx, Percy couldn't have betrayed us!" Aphrodite whispered on the verge of panic. Poseidon fell to his knees, his eyes were unseeing as he looked at the spot his son had just been.

"Athena, brief them." Zeus commanded while he walked over to Poseidon. He just stood next to his brother, not saying a word but offering his presence as comfort.

"Percy was lying to you." Apollo spoke up once Athena had finished telling them what happened. Zeus spun around and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean he was lying?" Zeus demanded as he starred at the sun god.

"He isn't the Titan of war. No, he's much stronger. Too strong to hold such a weak title." Apollo began. Ares was about to protest but one look from Athena had him back-tracking.

"Then what is he the Titan of?" Poseidon asked from the ground where he still knelt, unmoving. Pitty shone in Apollo's eyes, and when he spoke his voice had become softer.

"I don't know uncle. All I know is that we're going to be in a lot of trubble if we don't get Percy back." Apollo continued.

"We should just leave him, no point in having a Titan around." Ares spoke up. Hermes was suddenly in front of Ares. His bright blue eyes flared as he glared at the god, going nose to nose with him.

"Who knows Ares, why would we need you around? Titan or god, we. are. getting. him. back!" Hermes spoke though barred teeth as he continued to glare at the god he so greatly hated. Ares said nothing. He only glared back. Apollo eventually grabbed Hermes by the arm and pulled him away, talking to him in a hushed voice.

"I think I might know what Perseus is the Titan of..." Athena trailed off earning surprised looks from the others. They waited for her expecting more, noticing this she continued.

"I'm not going to tell you yet for I am not completely certain. I will need a bit more evidence before I make a presumption." Athena continued looking back at the gods who slowly nodded.

"Why was Nyx here?" Aphrodite asked changing the question. Her eyes were big and sad as she starred at Athena who cleared her throat but said nothing. Aphrodite looked back down, no longer waiting for an answer.

"So what do we do now?" Hades spoke up. Zeus thought for a moment then spoke,

"We go back to Olympus and try to figure out the reason Nyx is involved. Athena will try to figure out Perseus's true abilities. We must also track and locate him. Now I suggest we get going." Zeus thundered. The gods and goddesses nodded and flashed away to their homes, well all but Poseidon and Hermes.

"Is this how you felt?" Poseidon croaked out as he slowly turned his head toward the messenger god. Hermes in turn flinched at the reminder of Luke. His jaw was set in a straight line and his eyes were partially glazed as he reviewed his memories. Slowly, he shook his head.

"I know you might think wrong of me if I say this, but you should try to understand." Hermes began, then continued after a short pause.

"The truth, I feel worse now then with Luke. I knew what was going to happen to Luke. I knew I couldn't stop it, yet I still tried. But now, now I did nothing. I promised myself I would keep Percy safe, even from death itself at the cost of my life. Now that promise is broken, and this time I _could_ have done something to prevent it. Still, I did nothing." By the time Hermes finished a tear had trailed down his cheek. His fist were clenched as he starred at the defeated Poseidon.

Without another word he left, leaving the grieving sea god by himself.

**Hey people! Omg i am oh so majorly sorry this took such a long time! But i had writer's block for a bit and i still kinda have it. oh and i couldnt do 2000 words. i had _that_ feeling that i should stop here so i listened to it. ill do the goal another time. thank you to all my fans who read my stories! please review! doesnt take that long people! also it gives me motivation to write! so please review! also it looks like you guys want me to make a sequel to The Son of Chaos. so i just might. Also for some reason my beta cant get my files so sorry for any errors you see. Is anyone else having the same problem? oh and i hope to update my other stories as fast as i can. (stupid school) so just hang in there! i dont plan on abandoning my stories any time soon until they're finished! no matter how long! PLEASE REVIEW! R&R!**


	7. Slaughter

**His Burden To Bare**

**He was taken, kidnapped right under their noses. The Titans rise once more and the gods try desperately to get him back, he is their only hope. Their only chance.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything...**

**After TLO**

He needed to get out, to escape. He could feel the Titans power draining his own. He watched Oceanous's every action as he left with Nyx. She was a child of Chaos. She could rival Gaia in any fight, yet she seemed worried.

Her eyes seemed far off as Oceanous used his voice to speak about war plans. He knew what he was the Titan of, maybe that was why the primoridal was worried. When he could control his body again they would suffer. Percy had already sworn vengence. And by the gods he would get it.

Seeing his father suffer, it had been too much. Now they would get and equal share of that pain. And by the looks of his progress, it was going to be very soon.

Slowly but surly, he was pushing Oceanous out of his body. He could feel the Titan struggling as he continued to push agenst the invisible force that would soon alow him to control his movements once more. All in due time.

This was going to be one hell of a night.

Books litterd the floor of the giant libary as Athena franticaly searched around. Her theory was correct, she was just looking for anthing to disprove it. For once the goddess dreaded being right. Titans couldn't make other Titans like gods could, no, a sacrifice must be offered. A large, bloody sacrifice. Hundreds of lives cut short. Hundreds of souls never to rest peacfuly among Hades realm. Human sacrifice.

Whenever done, it was only with the wicked and usualy in small amounts. But to make Perseus a Titan? It required hundreds of pure, innocent sould to be bound to him.

"Athena?" Artemis questioned. Athena spun around, her brown hair whipping around while her stormy grey eyes focoused.

"Yes Artemis?" She questioned. The godess of the moon had a concerned expression on her face. Her silver eyes narrowed as she took everything in.

"What did you find that was soo disturbing?" Artemis then questioned. Unknowingly, Athena winced. How could she possibly have know she found anything? As if anwsering her thoughts the huntress spoke once more.

"You were just standing there. You kept muttering under your breath, and you-you looked..." Artemis trailed off. She couldn't describe that look Athena had. It was a mixture of too much emotions. Athena pursed her lips. Had the discovery really bothered her that much? Realizing Artemis was still patiently waiting for an answer she spoke.

"I found out how Perseus was made a Titan." She all but mumbled.. Artemis gracfuly walked foward. Her silver hair flew out from behind her as she had a curious glint in her eys. Athena pointed to a book that was wide o*en on her dest. The pages were yellow from age and some dust had gathered. Bending down the godess read. Then she froze.

Her whole body was tense, she had even stoped breathing.

"How are we gong to tell them? How are we going to tell Poseidon?" Artemis whispered. The book suddenly shut closed and Athena looked Artemis straight in the eye.

"We're not going to tell anyone." She spoke. "Too late." A deep voice trailled across the room. Both godesses heads snapped up to find Hermes staring at then with an unreadable expression.

"You don't know what we're talking about." Athena countered.

"I know that entire book Athena, I read it countless times after I herd what was going to happen to Luke." He jerked a hand in the direction of the book.

"I know exactly what is on that page." He finished. Artemis looked away from his deep stare. Those eyes held sadness and regret, too much.

"And I suggest you tell Zeus about this, He should know. Or I could tell him myself." The god continued. Artemis silently drew a dagger but was stopped by a hand on her wrist. Athena's peircing stormy grey eyes seemed lifeless as they stared at her.

"He's right. Let's just see how things will play out." Artemis sighed but nodded and put away the dagger. She then straightened up and the three of them flashed to the throne room.

They would have the worst of luck. Not only was Zeus there, but Poseidon aswell. Zeus was leaning agenst his hand which rested atop the arem rest on his throne. Thunder rumbled outside and constant flashes of light filled the sky. Dark storm clouds coverd the entire city, the winds were high and ready. Poseidon was in no better mood. Athena cleared her throat and both gods looked up at the three.

"What is it Athena?" Zeus rumbled. The godess swallowed nervously but kept on a stotic face. Her pride would never alow her to show her slight fear. Without a word the godess gracfuly stepped foward, with the book in hand. She grew until she was just tall enough for Zeus to read the few lines that were written. The king of the gods stiffened. Slowly, he nodded.

"What is it?" Asked Poseidon. Zeus remained quiet. Just as Poseidon was about to stand the throne room doors flew open with so much force they rebounded off the walls.

Infront of them stood a man with tattered blood stained beach shorts and a ripped light blue button up shirt. His messy jet black hair slightly covered his eyes. The eyes, a bright green that was ruined by the depresstion they held. His voice cracked once as he spoke.

"She's dead..."

** Yay! another chapter! sorry this took so long and sorry this is only a filler chapter! Thanks sooo much for reading! i really appreciate it! also im almost done with the next chapter for 'I Will Go On Until The End' im like more then halfway through also I will be doing The Forgotten Demigod soon. i have not 4gotten it. sorry the chap is kinda short.**

**also i did this in a hurry so sorry for any errors! And for the spelling!**

**also to a certain reviewer (you know who you are) I dont know why I make sad stories. I guess it's one of the things i'm good at. I try to keep it real. Not everything is easy. Also... nope 4Got what i was going to say... Please review! i would appreciate it! thanks soo much for reading (and reviewing) R&R!**

**PS FOR SOME REASON FF IS ACTING WEIRD WHEN POSTING, LIKE THE SPACING... anyone else having this prob? **


	8. Anger

**His Burden** **To** **Bare**

**He was taken, kidnapped right under their noses. The Titans rise once more and the gods try desperately to get him back, he is their only hope. Their only chance.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything...**

**After TLO**

**song/artist**

**lithium/evanescence**

The gods In the throne room stood In a shocked silence. Before them stood Percy Jackson. The same boy that had his mind and body taken over by the Titan of the sea. Poseidon was the first to recover.

"Perseus...?" He spoke nervously.

"She's dead." Percy repeated not even taking notice to his fathers words, or the other gods worried looks.

It was obvious to every one in the room that Percy now had full control of his mind and body. That was one less thing to worry about.

"Percy," Athena spoke rather gently, surprising the other present gods.

"Look at me, who's dead." She now spoke a little firmer. Percy refused to meet her gaze. Slowly, he shook his head, refusing to answer.

"If you don't tell me I will have Annabeth come here." Athena stated. At the mention of Annabeth's name Percy visibly flinched. This did not go unnoticed by the wIsdome goddess. Athena narrowed her eyes slightly only to have them fly open in shock.

"No..." She whispered trailing off. Not Annabeth. Percy screwed his eyes shut and clenched his first. She found out. He knew she would, he was just hoping for more time. He was still yet to recover. Fury suddenly flashed in Athena's eyes. Her prideful composure lost.

"How dare you, you no good for nothing demigod!" The goddess screeched. Before anyone could move she had her spear at Percy's throat. Poseidon quickly stood, ready to yell at Athena, but he was cut off before he got a chance to say anything.

"Don't say a word, I know his weakness. You talk he dies." Athena whispered in an icy voice, her eyes going to every god in the room. Poseidon clenched his jaw and glared furiously at the wisdom goddess. Athena turned her steely grey eyes back to the boy that stood at her mercy.

She looked deeply into his deep lifeless eyes. They were red around the brim, his face was twisted into a mask of pain and agony.

"You let her die, didn't you?" Athena whispered, her voice holding a dangerous edge. Percy gave no response, unable to give one in his depressed state.

"Why didn't you do anything!" She screeched. She had lost her composure. Athena grabbed a handful of his raven black hair and bulled back hard. Percy gave her no response not even a flinch as she continued to pull harder and continue to scream at him.

"You should have died! You should be dead!" Athena continued. The other gods stood there, helpless. They knew if they moved an inch Percy would surely die. Even Zeus, knew better then to interfere.

Athena now stood quiet, still glaring furiously at the demigod. Percy then met her eyes, his hardened with resolve.

"Then kill me." He whispered, his voice hoarse. Poseidon's eyes widened as he and the others stood shocked.

Athena clenched her jaw. Her grip on her spear tightened as it started to crackle with energy.

"So be it." She spoke. Athena then yanked the boy forward by his hair. Her right arm drew back and then her sharp, crackling spear moved towards the small of Percy's back.

Two inches before Athena's spear could pierce the boy's skin a bright flaming hand stopped it's approach. Athena screeched in fury as she turned to see the person who dared stop her. Just as she was about to stab the boy's savior she stopped short.

Warm, brown eyes bore into grey ones. Hestia smiled sadly as she stared up at the goddess. Her hand was extended, a small fire burned in it stopping the spear from advancing any further.

"Athena" The goddess spoke quietly. Athena gritted her teeth. With the distraction she didn't see Hermes sneak up on her and wrap his arms firmly around the thrashing goddess. In her struggle she let her grip on Percy's hair loosen enough so Hestia could gently pull him back.

"Let me go Hermes! Let me kill him!" Athena screamed.

"Do you think it is wise to attack a Titan Athena, our have you forgotten that he is one?" Hermes questioned. Athena froze. She had completely forgotten, by the looks of it, almost everyone did. All but Hermes.

Athena stopped struggling, instead she choose to glare at the raven haired Titan. Zeus was the first to get over the shock. Taking a step forward he approched Percy, shrinking to human size as he whent.

"Perseus, how did you free yourself from Oceanus' control?" zeus questioned. He now stood infront of the depressed boy.

"He over looked the fact that I was a Titan as whell." Percy muttered. Zeus simply nodded, as if he expected that.

"How did... " Zeus tailed off, unsure how to phrase it.

"How did Annabeth die?" Percy finished. Zeus nodded. The throne room had grown silent as the gods awaited Percy's answer.

Pery's eyes grew dark and haunted once more. His eyes lacked the will to live as he whispered out three words that stunned and infuriated the deities.

"I killed her..."

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I was busy for awhile (as you can see) but now I'm on break for a bit and I will try to update faster.**

**Thanks for being patient (If that's how you spell it) and supportive with all the reviews.**

**spellIng/grammar= I'm sorry.**

**please review. thanks for reading!**

**R&R**


	9. A Story Of Death

**His Burden** **To** **Bare**

**He was taken, kidnapped right under their noses. The Titans rise once more and the gods try desperately to get him back, he is their only hope. Their only chance.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything...**

**After TLO**

***This is the chap before sense it's been a while...***

"How did Annabeth die?" Percy finished. Zeus nodded. The throne roown silent as the gods awaited Percy's answer.

Pery's eyes grew dark and haunted once more. His eyes lacked the will to live as he whispered out three words that stunned and infuriated the deities.

"I killed her..."

***New chapter***

Athena gritted her teeth and her eyes flashed a dangerous shade of grey.

"How" She spoke throught clenched jaws, her voice filled with killing intent.

"She tried to save me, she tried to free me from Oceanous' grasp" Percy took a deep shuddering breath.

"She came to me while I was still unable to control myself, Oceanous used that moment t-to..." The young Titan trailed off swallowing hard.

"S-she thought it was me, she thought Oceanous was beaten. She got too close and, and he just..." Percy clenched his jaw shut. Poseidon placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. With his head bowed Percy looked at his father from the corner of his eye. The sea god gave a saddened smile and gently tightened his grip on his son's shoulder. He didn't say any words, but Percy understood. And he was greatful. Nothing needed to be said.

He let his girlfriend die by his own two hands, he couldn't even look in the mirror anymore. What kind of hero was he? He should have tried harder, maybe then he could have saved her. Maybe she would still be alive.

The air was thick with loss in the throne room. No one spoke or moved, all too lost in thought.

"I am sorry for the loss of the young demigod, but this meeting must continue" Zeus rumbled out. Athena shot the kind of gods a sharp glare and swiftly turned on her heel and stormed out of the throne room. Percy clenched his fists, how could Zeus be so cruel? Anabeth died! She deserved some respect, most of all her mother. Percy looked up at Zeus, but his words caught in his throat.

The sky god sighed in defeat, for a moment his eyes seemed dull, as if all the thousands of years were finally taking their toll. The next second his eyes flashed with power and Percy was wondering if he had really seen it. Zeus turned to Perseus, his eyes were hard as he spoke.

"Your not the Titan of war, that much we know. Tell us your true power and why you dare lie" His tone left no room for arguing and with a reluctant sigh Percy began.

"I knew you would find that out, but Oceanous wasn't as smart. That's why I said it. So he could underestimate me, that's why I said I ass the war Titan." Percy finished. Zeus narrowed his eyes as if to force Percy to continue. The other gods also looked at him with serious faces, they still needed to know what Percy was the Titan of.

"How are you guys so sure that I know what my power and tittle is?" Percy questioned.

"Simple, we are born knowing. Or in your case made." Artemis responded, hey silver eyes narrow as if daring him to try and prove her wrong. Percy didn't meet her gaze, instead his eyes lowered to the floor. Inhaling a deep breath he spoke.

"Balance." He stated simply. Ares barked out a long, loud laugh.

"That's it?" H's said between breaths of air. Percy narrowed his eyes.

"You IDIOT!" Artemis snapped slapping Ares on the back of his head.

"Shit! What was that for bitch?" The words slipped out the god's mouth by instinct and he was all too soon regretting it. Artemis' eyes smoldered with unspoken fury. Apollo swallowed and took a step away from Ares.

"I wouldn't sleep tonight if I were you." The sun god spoke above Hermes shoulder using him as a shield.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Zeus bellowed. "Please explain your views to us Artemis." He continued. The moon goddess narrowed her silver eyes further at Ares but then turned to look at Zeus.

"He is the Titan of balance. All balance as far as I can see. He controls everything, the earth, sky, ocean and even emotions and things beyond." She paused.

"Nemesis is limited to two things. Percy is limitless. He controls all of our domains, the sky and ocean need to find a balance, do he will be able to control what happens in both territories. He can give and take away as well. Drain the seas, or raise the earth to eliminate the heavens." Artemis finished now looking at a slightly shocked Percy along with the rest of the gods. The Titan's eyes were wide as he took in all the information. Apollo grinned and looked over to the also mildly shocked war god.

"Not laughing anymore are ya?" Apollo grinned. Ares immediately closed his mouth with a 'snap' and sent an empty glare at the god. The other gods were silent, some now looked at a new threat while others were simply at a loss. They kept shooting glances at the green eyes boy in wonder.

Only question remaining was what to do with the boy.

Kill him or see his worth.

To see if he was a threat or an ally. He was a Titan after all.

"Perseus, for the tim-" Zeus was cut off as an explosion opened the already wrecked throne room doors. There stood a very pissed off looking ocean Titan. He wore his green armor and had his teeth bared. His eyes blazed a muddy green as he called out.

"You brat! Perseus! You foolish boy!" The Titan bellowed. His voice echoed around the 'room' as he openly glared at the new Titan.

"Do you think the gods will be merciful? They betray you as soon as you let down your guard! Your power will not last here! Either way, you will have to come with me. Either I drag you out or wait till they drain you of your power! Your choice"

**I'm sorry it's been a while. but my life is pretty... well, you guys should know. please review!**


	10. Seen Again

**His Burden** **To** **Bare**

**He was taken, kidnapped right under their noses. The Titans rise once more and the gods try desperately to get him back, he is their only hope. Their only chance.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything...**

**After TLO**

***This is the previous chapter***

"Perseus, for the tim-" Zeus was cut off as an explosion opened the already wrecked throne room doors. There stood a very pissed off looking ocean Titan. He wore his green armor and had his teeth bared. His eyes blazed a muddy green as he called out.

"You brat! Perseus! You foolish boy!" The Titan bellowed. His voice echoed around the 'room' as he openly glared at the new Titan.

"Do you think the gods will be merciful? They betray you as soon as you let down your guard! Your power will not last here! Either way, you will have to come with me. Either I drag you out or wait till they drain you of your power! Your choice."

***New chapter***

Before any of the gods could react Percy had spun on his heel and ran towards the ocean titan with a raised fist. An audible crunching noise broke the silence. Now snapped out of their stunned states the gods moved the same time that Oceanus crashed into a near by pillar courtesy of the newly made titan.

"Damn you boy!" Oceanus spat out as he stood from the rubble.

"Stay where you are Oceanus!" Zeus bellowed out. The sky god's eyes glew a briliant electric blue. A long spear of electricity materialized in the palm of his hand. the faint cracking sound of electricity way the only thing that could be herd in the once again quiet room. Zeus and Oceanus stared each other down. Without warning the sea Titan began crackling with laughter. His grin stretched across his entire face. The laughter that echoed throughout the great halls could send a shiver down anyones spine, god or not.

"What the hell are you laughing at!" Snarled a ticked off war god. The laughter suddenly cut off. Oceanus looked at the gods with a look of triumph. He raised his left arm so it was held straight out. Looking back at Percy he spoke slowly with a suddenly serious voice.

"Come with me Perseus or see what has already left be tormented again." Percy furrowed his brows. 'What does he mean?' Percy questioned himself. Glancing out of the corner of his eye he saw the other gods and goddesses staring at him, some with narrowed eyes. Oceanus was right, from where Percy stood it didn't seem lkke the gods trusted him in the least. 'No' Percy thought. Even if they didn't trust him as much anymore it didn't mean he would even think about joining the other titan that stood before him.

"What? No answer?" the ocean titan taunted. Percy narrowed his eyes, he was being baited into something, but what? Finaly coming to a conclusion he spoke before his resolve wavered.

"What do you mean by that?" The titan grinned and Percy immediately regreted his decision. The hand that the titan held straight out began to glow at the tips.

"Kronos made an amazing rule back in the day, did you know? Whenever we killed somebody it was for a reason. Maybe the water was too cold or there wasn't enough salt. He always let us sumon the souls back from hell so we could continue to torture them." Oceanus paused and looked back at Percy.

"Now be a good little boy and come here, unless of course you want too see your beloved friend burn." Just as he finished speaking a figure started to form. The ocean titan had his hand around a throat. The figure soon became solid and Percy released a strangled cry.

"No! Put her down!"

"P-Percy" She choked out. Her honey blond hair fell in messy curls just below her shoulders and he stormy grey eyes flashed with fear. The dark haired boy drew out his sword and with a firm voice he spoke.

"Put. Her. Down." He spoke through clenched teeth.

"Or what?" The titan taunted with a growing smirk.

"HOW DARE YOU!" A voice screeched across the throne room causing everyone too freeze. Percy glanced up at the source of the voice and his eyes widened. At the doors if the throne room stood a verry pissed off wisdom godess. Her lips were pulled back and her eyes classes with unnamed fury. In a binding flash of light Athena adorned her grey armor and griped her spear tightly before running forward.

"Shit!" Oceanus cursed under his breath as he threw Annabeth to the side and drew his sword in time to block the spear. At the same time Annabeth skidded across the flour until the impact with a throne knocked the breath out of her. Percy ran towards Annabeth while the other gods joined the fight with Athena.

Percy immediately ran to where Annabeth lay unmoving.

"Annabeth, Annabeth!" Percy spoke as he tried to shake her. His hand just whent right through her body instead.

"Hmm." Annabeth groaned while creaking one eye open. As soon as she spoted Percy she bolted up and grinned.

"Percy!" She sighed in relief. Said boy gave her a smile in return but didn't meet her eyes. Anabeth frowned, her eyes narrowed and she grabbed Percy's face forcing him too look at her.

"It wasn't your fault I died. I knew what I was doing." She paused.

"I can't believe you thought I would blame you, stupid seaweed brain." Percy's eyes filed with relief as he liked down only to have them fill with disappointment. The daughter of Athena followed his gaze and have him a sad smile.

"Guess it's time to go." As she spoke her lower body started disappearing into soft mist. Grey eyes meet green and with a final smile she was gone.

"Goodbye Annabeth. . ." Percy whispered

**Sorry, I got grounded.**

**spelling/grammar = I'm sorry. **

**ps. I am not giving up on any of my stories !**

**if you have any questions tell me and I will try to answer them.**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
